Best Friends Soon Becomes Lovers
by HoshiKai
Summary: HitsuxOC : , This is a EARLY EARLY Christmas oneshot, So Shiro-chan, Hina-chan, and Kii-chan are besties. BUUUUT seems like little Kii-chan seems to have developed feelings for Shiro-chan. But does Shiro-chan like her back? Lalala We'll see


Hehe ;; this is a HitsugayaxOC Storii + oneshot3 :

Name:Izami, Lyoko, no meaning o-o  
Nickname:Koko-chan, & Koko-Taichou, Kii-chan by Mii-chan and Rii-chan, and everyone else that just met her Lyoko-chan/san  
Squad: 5th, Taichou w  
looks: regular shikuso o-o, she has tah brown hair and her taichou outfit thing...oO she wears it but ties it around her waist so its like part of her shikuso think that's wat its called xD. Anyway XD  
Personality: Serious when fighting and is always has a fun, happy go lucky attitude, added loves to annoy Hitsugaya 3  
Past: When she looked around 2 human years 3, she was found by Hinamori & Hitsugaya.She was then tookin in and was cared for those 2 & a older women that lived with her. As Hinamori, Hitsugaya and her spended more days together, their bond grew closer -. As Hinamori went off to shinigami academy, something weird happened. At this time, Lyoko-chan was around 7 human years, she was unexpectingly a child prodigy. She went off to Shinigami academy around the time Hitsugaya did too. They both graduadated early and was set into squads. Being the child prodigy Hitsugaya took the place of 10th squads taichou. As for Lyoko she would be placed as the 3rd seat, in the 13th squad. As she turned around 12 human years she ran up to fukutaichou. The next year, after the whole Aizen's plans thingy mabob (lolol) she was moved up to the rank taichou of the 5th squad. With her best friend Hinamori as her fukutaichou.  
Other: She is taller then Hitsugaya by like...a cm LOL XD. She zanpakto is Tsuki Shiro, which means Snowy moon.Her call out is 'Hyouketsu, Tsuki Shiro' which means Freeze, Snowy Moon. Her attacks are the following:  
First flight, Tsuki no curse, which means Moon's curse, it causes a white circle under Lyoko and whoever she points at a white circle appears below them no matter where they go.  
Second flight, Ichiban Yuki, which means First snow, it causes the whole area to be covered in snow, and freezes the opponet when they touch the ground. Okay if their like on a higher part then where Lyoko is standing then The snow cant freeze him. xD Get it?  
Third flight, hyouketsu shuurin, which means freezing autumn rain, it causes raining leaf looking ice shards to go flying at the ememy 0.

Okay okay okay ! Another character! XD

Name: Nana, Mizuki, means seven beautiful moon(s)  
Nickname: Mii-chan by Rii-chan and Kii-chan, Mizuki-taichou, Mizu-chan.  
Squad:Taichou of the 7th squad.  
Looks: shinigami form: regular shikuso and has the taichou cape thing around her waist just out enough to see the number 3 on it 3.  
Personality:Gets pissed off really easly and loves to be bored and annoy people.  
Past:She met Rii and Kii during shinigami school, everything else is a secret 3  
Other:Her zanpakto is hyousetsu which means ice and snow 3. Her call out is 'Aki, Hyousetsu!' Fall, ice and snow. Her attack is:  
Kouyou rikka, means Autumn colour(ed) snow, it causes snow of the autumn colors to fall causing the ememy a slow but painful death.  
Hyouketsu Aki, means Freezing snow, it causes her sword to become snowy white and as she attacks a line of snow comes flying towards the ememy.

Last one!

Name:Nao, Ran, means honest water lily.  
Nickname:Ran-chan, Riii-chan from Mii-chan and Kii-chan, Ran-taichou.  
Squad: Taichou of the 3rd Squad  
Looks: Shinigami form: tah regular shikuso! XD with her taichou cape thing just like Mizuki's  
Personality:Shy, quiet, loves to hang out with her three bestest buds Mii, and Kii.  
Past:o-o...all im telling you guys is she met Mii and Kii during Shinigami school  
Other: Her zanpakto is Uteki, which means raindrops. Her call out is 'Kakou raiku ato taki, Uteki 'Drop like a water fall, raindrops' Her attacks are the following:  
Harou shougeki, means waves crash, which makes a tube of water at where ever she points the sword at. Best way I can explain it x.X  
taiiki hyoumu, means wide area ice fog, just like the name says its fog made out of ice 3

The info took way too long x.X on wif the oneshot! :

Lalalaa

"KIII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Yelled two voices from down the hall. "Hai, Rii-chan, Mii-chan?" I asked them as they came charging into the room. "There's going to be a winter festival down in Karakura town!" Mizuki said happily jumping up and down. "And So-taichou said we could go!" Ran shouted happily. "Hai,Hai, when we leaving and who else is going?" I asked her finishing up my paper work. "We're leaving tomorrow!" Ran said still smiling. "And 10th, 13th, 5th, 11th, and our squads are going!" Mizuki finished up with a goofy smile. I gave them a small smile. "Yosh, let's get packing." I said walking out of the room leaving the two hyper friends behind. 'It's been awhile since I last saw the winter festival.' I thought with a small smile. 'Wonder how's Everyone is doing.' I thought still having my little small. Suddenly I bumped into someone. "Itaii!" I shouted rubbing my head ploping on the ground. "Watch where your going Koko." He said giving me a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I stuck my tongue at him. "Make me." I said with a smirk. He had a anime vein as he left. "Jaa nee, Shiro-chan!" I shouted back to him. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" He shouted back. "Shiro-chan!" I said defending myself then running off before he could turn around and protest.

Tah next day, FF To Karakura town

"Okay! The 6th squad people will stay at Urahara (SP PWEAZ LOL)'s house, the 13th squad at Ichi's house, 5th,10th, 7th, and 3rd will be at my house and 11th will be at orihimes house,Yokai?!" I said telling them where they will be staying. "Yokai."They answered going their separate ways.

FF To my house

"Okey minna! The rooms are upstairs! Their are atleast 2 beds in a room so you guys are sharing." I said as everyone ran upstairs. I grew a animesweat drop when I heard yelling. "Oi! No yelling or i'll get up there myself!" I shouted as the yelling stopped. I went over to the kitchen fixing up some lunch for everyone.

Knock. Knock.

I went over to the door and opened it. "Hey Jinta-kun." I said smiling. "Here's all the gigais." He said handing me a bag full (LOLOL xD) and a box of soul candy. "Arigatou." I said smiling. "Ja ne!" I waved then closed the door. "MINNA YOUR GIGAI AND SOUL CANDY IS HERE!" I yelled upstairs as everyone came down slipped into their gigai, got their soul candy and ate what I made for lunch. "Food killers." I mumbled with a anime sweatdrop. "Well, of course we are!" Rii-chan said happily after finishing her food. "Let's go shopping!" Matsumoto and Mii-chan said happily. "NYUUUU NEVERR O!" I shouted as they dragged me out the door along with Hinamori and Rii-chan. "HELPPP!" I screamed scared of going shopping. Everyone ignored me. "Im gonna kill you all when I get back...IF I get back." I mumbled with a anime sweat drop geting dragged to the mall.

FF Lazii

"My arms are gonna fall off Mii-chan, Matsu-chan." I told them carrying 2839472834789237 bags. "Okay, okay! One more shop!" They told me walking into another store. "YOU SAID THAT THE LAST 98374298374 SHOPS!" I shouted at them with a anime sweatdrop collasping on the floor. "Hina-chan tell them to hurry up or my arms are gonna break." I asked Hinamori. "Hai." She said walking into the store. "Man Mii-chan and Matsu-chan sure knows how to kill my arms off." I mumbled sitting on a bench. "Hai! We're done!" Matsu-chan and Mii-chan said coming out of the store with 9823749237 bags. As we walked home my cellphone rang. I dropped all of the bags and picked it up. "Minna, theres a hollow near our area." I said to them blinking. "I'll take care of it." Rii-chan said then poped a soul candie in her mouth. "Let's get these bags home before I faint from exhaustion." I mumbled knowing Rii-chan will take care of it fast. "Hai!" The rest answered going back home.

Later

"Where's Rii-chan? It wouldnt take her that long to take out a hollow." I said to no one in piticaluar (SP PWEAZ LOL). "Minna go to bed, im gonna go find Rii-chan." I told everyone getting out of my gigai. Just before I could jump out the window a hand grabbed my write. "Un?" I asked turning around facing Hitsugaya. "...iie, nande mo nai. (No, its nothing)" He said letting go of my wrist. "If you say so...o.o" I said with tah face o-o. I jumped out of the window looking everywhere for Rii-chan. "Rii-chan! Where are you?! Rii-chan!" I shouted as looking for her. I came across a park, where I said a girl slightly covered in blood. I quickly ran over to her. "RII-CHAN!" I shouted shaking her. She didnt move. I got her on my back and quickly shunpo-ed home. "Mii-chan?!" I shouted as I entered the dark house. "Nani?" She asked walking downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Rii-chan's...covered in blood." I told her looking down, putting Rii-chan down, with my outer layer shikuso as a pillow for her. "Nani..?" She whispered walking over to examine her wounds. "No serious injurys." She said wraping her wounds up. "She just needs more sleep." Mii-chan said. I picked her up and walked upstairs towards her room. I gently placed her down & the sheets over her. 'Mm Im not tired yet.'i thought walking into my room going on the balcony. I looked up at the starry sky. I saw a glance of a shoot star. I closed my eyes. 'I wish for something, anything special, or any kind of event to happen over these 2 weeks.' I thought, then walked inside closing the balcony door. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Lalalaa

"Kii-chan...Kiii-chan...KII-CHAN!!" Mii-chan and Rii-chan screamed in my ear. "IM AWAKE!" I shouted getin up straight causing me to hit my head against Mii-chan's. "ITAII!" I yelled rubbing my forehead. "URUSAI!" Came Hitsugaya, Kira, and Hisagi. "GOMEN NE!" We shouted back. "Man, did you really have to wake me up like that." I asked them. "Yes." They answered sheepily. I groaned. "Guess what!" Rii-chan said. "What?" I asked. "it's 2 days before christmas! Which means..." She said with a smile. "No...oh no...NONONONONOO!" I shouted. "SHOPPING SPREE!" Matsumoto shouted walking into my room. "URUSAI WE'RE STILL SLEEPING!" Came Hitsugaya, Kira, and Hisagi again. We all had a anime sweatdrop. I groaned. "Let me wake up the boys and we'll go..." I gulped. "Shopping." I said like it was a horrible word. "YATTA!" They all shouted. "Hina-chan tat-sek-te (I think, lol i cant spell it, im sure it means save me xD)." I groaned to her. "Gomen ne Koko-chan." She said with a anime sweatdrop. I groaned again walking over to the boys rooms. I slamed open the door. "BAKAS WAKE UP!" I shouted at Kira and Hisagi causing them to fall out of their beds. I walked over to Shiro's room n quietly opened the door. I smirked as I walked towards the edge of the bed. "Hyouketsu, Tsuki shiro." I whispered as my sword turned slowly white along with my hair. "First flight, Tsuki no curse chibi! (Moon's curse mini)" I whispered as a white circle appeared beneath me. I pointed my sword at Shiro and soon enough he was awake and pissed off. "KOOKOOO!" He shouted as I ran out of the room. "RUNAWAYY!" I shouted running downstairs bumping into Hina-chan. "What happened?" Hina-chan asked confused. "I kind of...gave Shiro-chan a little freezing wake up call." I said with a anime sweatdrop. "KOKOO! GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Shiro-chan. "Gotta run Hina-chan! I'll meet you guys at the mall!" I shouted grabbing my coat and running out the door just as Shiro got downstairs. "Where'd she go?" He asked alittle calmer and slightly wet. "Who knows." Hina-chan said with a anime sweatdrop taking a sip of her hot chocolate. He sighed then ran upstairs to change.

At the mall

"Man, I can't believe I got away with that prank!" I said happily looking through the shops. Everything was in the theme of Christmas. I stopped at one store that caught my eye. I smiled as I walked in. I picked up the heart shaped locket and went over to the cashier to pay for it. 'Perfect present for Shiro-chan.' I thought smiling to myself. I walked passed many other stores buying a couple things in each store. "KOKO-CHAN!" Came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad. "Ohayoh minna." I said smiling. "Koko-taichou, your shopping?!" Rukia asked shocked staring at the bags. "Ehehehe." I laughed nervously. "Its almost Christmas so I might as well." I said smiling to myself. "I just a couple more of presents and I can get out of this place." I said with a animesweatdrop. "What about you guys?" I asked. "Shopping too." Orihime answered. "Kool, well I gotta run Ja ne minna!" I shouted as I walked away. I stopped at a teddy bear making store. I smiled. I walked in and made a panda, teddy bear, and a bunny. 'Yosh! Im done!" I thought happily paying for the stuff animals. As I walked out of the store I noticed I forgot something. 'Jeez how can I forgot Mii-chan and Rii-chan?' I thought with a anime sweatdrop. I walked over to any cute store and looked around. Something caught my eye. I walked towards it and picked it up. 'Best friends forever necklace? Kawaii!' I thought happily getting one set. One set had a necklace that said best, another that said friends, and another that says forever. I walked out of the store finally happy that I will never come back here. I stopped when I heard singing.

Smile by Changin' my life means Kii-chan is singing means Rii-chan is singing and means Mii-chan is singing

"anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara  
watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara  
arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo  
anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo

tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo  
chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru  
kyori de ite ne"

I began tapping my foot to the beat. I walked towards the source of the music. My owns glittered as I saw who was singing it. "Mii-chan...Rii-chan.." I said smiling.

"smile smile  
itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
smile smile  
shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo"

I smiled then began singing along with them.

"smile smile  
ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever"

We tapped our foot to the beat.

"N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba  
hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai  
tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you  
onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo"

"se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru  
chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte  
ai wo kizamu"

"smile smile  
itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
smile smile  
shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
smile smile  
ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever"

"smile smile  
itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
smile smile  
shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
smile smile  
ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever"

We all sang the last part. The whole audiance clapped. Some where throwing flowers and some was yelling I LOVE YOU. lolol. I blushed alittle as everyone came towards the stage. "That was awesome minna!" Hina-chan and Matsumoto said happily giving us a back crushing hug. "Cant..." I mumbled. "Breath..." Rii-chan said turning blue. "Help.."Mii-chan said about to faint. "Matsumoto-san your going to kill them." Kira said with a anime sweatdrop. "AH! Gomenn." She shouted as she let go of us. Each of us had swirls in our eyes. .. "Anddd she ended up knocking out _all_ of them." Hisagi said with a anime sweatdrop. Matsumot began shaking us. "Mizu-chan! Ran-chan! Koko-chan! Wake up O!" Matsumoto shouted shaking us to death. "You're going to get them deaf and kill them Matsumoto." Hitsugaya and Hisagi said with a anime sweatdrop. "Gomen ne!" She shouted as I began waking up. "YOU;RE AWAKEEE!" Matsumoto shouted then hugging me to death again. So I ended up fainting...again. "You caused her to faint...again." Hina-chan said blinking cluelessly. "Matsumoto, back away from those three." Shiro said dangerously. "H-Hai, Taichou." Matsumoto said scared back away. Shiro walked over and picked up Koko. "Kira, carry, Mizu-chan, and Hisagi carry, Ran-chan." Shiro said placing me on he's back. "Hai," they answered

Later, at home, day before christmas!

I opened my eyes staring at teh wall. "Day before christmas eh? Guess I better start decorating the house." I said smiling geting up and getin dressed. I walked downstairs and cooked breakfast. "Mmm what smells good?" Came Rii-chan. "It's probably Kii-chan's cooking!" Shouted Mii-chan. I placed the food on the table quickly as everyone came rushing down to the smell of food. "Oiishii!3" They all shouted. "Haha, seems like you all like my food." I said laughing. "Un!" They shouted puting their bowls up. "More pweaz!" They shouted. I grew a anime sweatdrop as I gave em some more. "Hey, after we eat wanna help decorate the house?" I asked putting away some pots. "Haiii!" They all answered.

_Ringg.Ringg..RINNGG._

"Stupid phone...WHERE DID YOU GUYS PUT THE PHONE?!" I shouted at them. "MATSUMOTO/-SAN WAS THE LAST TO USE IT!" They all shouted as I stared at Matsumoto.

_RINGGG.RINGGG.RINGG_

"Uhm..where DID I put it." She said tappin her chin. "...MATSU-CHAN IM GONNA KEEL (KILL) YOU WHEN I FIND THAT PHONE!" I shouted at her following the sound of the phone.  
_  
RINGG.RINGG.RINGGGGGGGGGG._

"Uh ha!" I shouted picking up the phone. "Moshi moshi?" I said. "Oh! Hey Ichii-kun!" I shouted happily. "Party at my house? Mmkay!" I answered then puttin the phone down. "Hyouketsu, Tsuki Shiro." I whispered just before I got into the kitchen. "First flight, Tsuki no curse chibi." I whispered pointing it at Matsu-chan. "COLDDDD" She screamed as the ice broke. "That's what you get for losing the phone." I said taping my sword on my shoulder. I went back into my gigai. "We're gonna have a party today here, so we needa hurry up and decorate & get the food." I said, & then suddenly brought out a long list. "Kira-kun, Hisagi-kun, Shiro-chan, you guys get the trees and decorations in the basement. Hina-chan, Matsu-chan, you guys get the food. Rii-chan, Mii-chan, you guys cook, and i'll go decorate outside the house. NO SLACKING OFF MATSU-CHAN!" I shouted speciffly to her. "Haii!" They shouted and ran to get w/e. I went downstairs with the boys and got a box that said 'Outside decorations' I ran outside and begen decorating everything I saw.

Latah

"Hey Koko-taichou/Koko-chan!" voices shouted behind me. "Konbawa minna!" I shouted at everyone that came. "We're almost done with the tree, why don't you guys go make get seated." I said to them while reaching up on the stool trying to put the star on the tree.. I growled at the tree. 'Almost..there..' I thought on my tippy toes. Just as I was about to place the star on top I triped. I shut my eyes waiting for the in pact. Nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Shiro's eyes. "Baka, you needa be more careful." He said to me. "Gomen ne Shiro-chan." I whispered as he lifted me up on he's shoulders. He stepped on the stool as I reached up to put the star on. "Ta-da!" I shouted happily as I slightly tipped over causing Shiro-chan & I to fall, him on top of me, & our lips slightly touching. "KAWAII!" Shouted Matsu-chan, Hina-chan, Mii-chan, and Rii-chan. I turned red, as Shiro-chan got off me. Helping me up. "Gomen ne." I whispered still red as a potatoe. "iie, gomen ne." He said slightly red to looking down. Matsu-chan, Hina-chan, Mii-chan and Rii-chan were still giggling saying KAWAII every 2 seconds. "URUSAI!" Shiro-chan and I shouted at them causing them to get scared and run to the dinner table. With Shiro-chan and I following them still alittle red. "Koko-chan, Daijobu ka desu?" Orihime asked noticing how red I was. "Daijobu, Daijobu." I assured her smiling. "Same goes to you, Toushiro/Hitsugaya-Taichou." Everyone else said. "Beh-su-ni." Shiro-chan mumbled sitting down. "If you both say so.." Everyone said staring at us with Hina-chan, Matsu-chan, Mii-chan and Rii-chan giggling to death.

Rawr, I guess this will be in two parts ;; I'll get the next part out soon as I can3 REVIEW PLAWKS3


End file.
